1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to channel programming apparatus, and is directed more particularly to channel programming apparatus which is simple in construction but which can easily program or reserve desired channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses television apparatus in which a television receiver and a video tape recorder thereinafter referred to as a VTR) are combined and two tuners are provided, so that the television receiver and VTR for the latter can record a program which is not being displayed by the former (hereinafter referred to as a hidden program).
The prior art also discloses channel programming apparatus in which a timer, which turns a power source ON and OFF, is used to reproduce a desired program on a television receiver at an appointed or reserved time. In this prior art apparatus, however, the timer is ganged with the channel selector device of a tuner, and at a time appointed or reserved by the timer the channel selector device is changed to a channel which has been selected. Thus, the prior art channel programming apparatus is complicated and expensive in construction.